I can't handle this
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Summer comes out of the bathroom upset Sasha try to confront her the best he can watching an old show gave me some inspiration still have writers block
1. Chapter 1

She came out of the bathroom, eyes downcast, head drooping. Sasha noticed it immediately from their bed.

"Summer?" he questioned.

She didn't answer.

"Summer, what's wrong? What is it?"

She didn't look up. She let out a sniff, and mumbled something unintelligible.

Sasha, now alarmed by her behavior, got out of bed and hurried to her side. "Darling, I didn't understand…"

"I started my period, OK?" Summer said harshly, louder than she intended. Sasha flinched at the sound of her tone but did not move from her proximity. He exhaled, and placed his large hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "Oh my love…" he murmured. Summer turned out of his attempted embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, her mid length blonde hair hanging down around her pale face now red , which was now streaked with tears.

She was so certain she had been pregnant, and was beyond thrilled. All the symptoms were there- nausea, cravings (surprisingly for pickles and milkshakes), and exhaustion. She had been late with her cycle as well. They had been trying for the last three months to get pregnant, and had always ended up disappointed. For the past three weeks they lived in a sort of baby euphoria, looking up pregnancy information, thinking of possible names, and thinking who this little one would look like more. They would snuggle together just before falling asleep, with Sasha spooned up against Summer's back, his hands on her still flat tummy, rubbing lovingly until they fell asleep.

And now that joy was gone.

Summer began to sob. Sasha immediately sat next to her, but she moved away. "I can't…" Summer choked out between sobs "…do this."

"Do what?" Sasha asked gently.

"I can't handle this….this disappointment….it's too hard…." She hiccupped "I keep letting you down…." She continued her tears.

Sasha suddenly moved closer to her, picking up his wife's small frame and settling her in his lap. He turned her so he could see her face which she kept downcast. He lifted her chin with his hand, until he could see her blue eyes, puffy and sad, but still so beautiful. "Summer, you have _never_ let me down, nor will you ever….believe that" he spoke firmly. He took her small hand, enveloping it in his own, and placed it over his heart. "You have owned this since the day we met. I gave it to you. When you hurt, I hurt." He tenderly cupped her face in his hands, and placed another long kiss to her forehead. He spoke gently into her ear. "I know you're disappointed that we don't have our baby right now, but we will…we will…"

"When?" Summer asked. She again bowed her head, touching it to his forehead. "When will we.."

"In time…when the time is right it will happen " Sasha whispered.

Summer let out a slight laugh, but her tears abated. Sasha sat with her on the end of the bed, forehead to forehead, until he noticed her becoming sleepy. He said nothing, but set to work removing her light purple nightgown from her body. Summer did not question this. They always laid skin to skin for comfort when one another was sad or stressed out. It was therapeutic and healing for them both.

Sasha stripped down to his boxers and lifted his wife in his arms. He placed her higher up in the bed and she immediately laid on her stomach. Sasha scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around the silken skin of her back. He lightly caressed the skin there, whispering comforting words softly into her ear until she again fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later**

She was dozing on his shoulder when Sasha's Mama Alena shouted her name, so forcefully it woke her up.

"Summer!"

She lifted her head abruptly, blinking sleepily in the direction of the noise and humming.

"Mama," Sasha scolded. "She was sleeping."

He put his arms around his wife and brought her back into him.

"I know," Mama stated exasperatedly. "I had to wake her up. That's why I shouted."

"Why'd you have to wake her up?" Sasha's brother Alexander mumbled in confusion, sitting next to Summer and Sasha on the couch, staring blandly at some college football game.

"I just wanted to ask how far along she was."

Summer 's head shot up from where it had gone back to resting on Sasha's shoulder. In fact, the whole room was now focused on Alena Belov.

Far along?" Summer whispered, staring at Mama in shock. "As in pregnant?"

Sasha could only gape at his mother.

"Well, you ate enough food for two people, you've had to pee four times so far, and you're too sleepy to hold a conversation. What else could it be?"

Now Summer was gaping with her husband.

Alexander turned to the two of them, an excited smile on his face, his eyes bright.

"Well, is it true? Is there going to be another Mama Belov in the house?"

One emergency trip to the24 hour drugstore and clumsy trip to the bathroom later, they stared at the positive pregnancy test, in shock.

"Is your mother a baby whisperer?" she murmured, in shock.

"Summer," he whispered.

"I mean, who need a doctor when you have Alena Belov ?"

" _Summer,"_ he urged, and she turned to look at him, saw the tears in his eyes.

"What, Sasha?" she asked, immediately concerned. "Are you upset?"

" _Upset_? How could I be upset?"

He picked her up, buried his face in her hair.

"We're going to be parents, Summer .I told you when the time is right it will happen"

She cried, breathlessly, as his words, and the results of the test, began to sink in.

"We're going to be parents," she repeated.

"Congratulations, Mama Belov," he whispered sweetly.

And she melted.


End file.
